mystuffcozwhynotfandomcom-20200214-history
Tina
Tina is a major character. She was a recurring character in Season 1, but became a regular character in Season 2, until the show ended in Season 6. She is the first female Asian character to appear on the show. Biography Tina was introduced in the Pilot as a Cheerleader, and is the best friend of Kitty, and were two of the more popular students at the school. She received little material and attention until the end of Season 1 where she sang her first song, Crazy In Love. After this, she started receiving more development as a character, and gained regular status as of Season 2, and remained until the show ended in Season 7. During her time on the show, Tina receive a number of storylines, such as feeling pressured to meet her parents expectations, and struggling to become an actress due to her Asian ethnicity. Tina's main go-to songs seem to be Ballads. Season 1 Tina is introduced in the Pilot as a Cheerleader, and is the best friend of Kitty, and were two of the more popular students at the school. Season 2 Tina and Kitty join the Glee Club and she auditions with the song Summer Rain by Belinda Carlisle. She is accepted into the Club, but is afraid to join due to it hurting her reputation and popularity. After some convincing from Jake, she finally decides to join, where the two form a life long friendship. During the second season, Tina feels that Adam is doing a bad job at coaching, and has Kitty speak out. She and Kitty then decide to help the rest of the team out with their dance moves, with the help of Drew. Later, Andrew develops a crush on Tina and Kitty, but is unable to decide which one he wants. This causes a rift between their friendship. The two eventually reconcile once the learn that Andrew is just a womanizer. Season 3 Tina tries to make peace with Andrew, and she learns that Andrew's dad died recently but he didn't want to tell anyone. Tina then offers her support and forgiveness to Andrew, realizing the reason he treated her poorly was because he was losing his dad. With the help of Kitty, Tina feels she isn't as popular as she once was, and that's due to joining the Club. She finds herself a boyfriend named Kyle who she dates. Her mother does not approve as she can tell she's only dating him for his popularity, and tries to set Tina up with several boys of Asian appearance. Tina does not appreciate her mothers input and this causes problems between the two. After Tina finds out Jake is dating Damien, she enlists the help of Kitty to track down Drew. When Jake realizes Tina and Kitty were the ones who called Drew, he feels betrayed and refuses to speak with them. During the Kelly Clarkson Episode, Jake eventually decides to forgive her, where two two become friends again. Tina works on rallying with the Cheerleaders for the Football Grand Final, where she gets hurt in the explosion. Fortunately, she only suffers minor injuries. Season 4 After Jake lost his memory, Tina made it her mission to help Jake remember his past. She performs several songs with Kitty, and he comes to remember her, but he can't remember much else of his past. Tina disapproves of Drew and Jake dating and tries her best to break them up. Season 5 With graduation approaching, Tina is lost with what she wants to do with her life. She takes the plunge and goes to New York with Kitty to visit Jake, and ends up moving there. When in New York, people take note of the clothing she is wearing, asking where she got it from, and Tina revealing she made it herself. From here, Tina starts working at Vogue and gets her own clothing line in no time. Her parents are very proud that Tina has chosen the career they wanted for her, but this isn't what Tina wants and leaves her unhappy. Time Jump Era Tina spent this time in New York, alone, as all her friends moved away, creating more clothes for Vogue and working her way up the ladder. Even though she was unhappy, she did not want to disappoint her parents and she kept creating clothing. Season 6 With all her friends back in the same place, but Tina stuck in New York, Tina decides to return home and bunk with Jake and Kurt so her parents don't find out. They eventually find out Tina has left the fashion career in New York and has returned home, and they threaten her in order to try get her back where she "belongs". Tina tells them she was unhappy doing that and wants to do what she really loves - acting. Tina's mom tells here there is no place for Asian women in media in this country ruled by white people, and she should go back to fashion, but Tina says no, and instead goes to acting school where she films a perfume commercial which hits off. Her parents learn of her actions and cease communication with her. Tina eventually gets the lead in a new Pilot which cements her in stardom. Trivia *Along with Kitty, she took the longest time to sing after her introduction, taking a total of 21 episodes.